


We Could Be Seahorses

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Jealousy, M/M, Online Friendship, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Phone Sex, Rimming, Scarred Wade Wilson, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: After his divorce, Peter B. Parker has an abundance of free time, so he gets into gaming. While playing a game called X Force he meets a man named Wade.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 352
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	We Could Be Seahorses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> This fic was made as part of Fandomforoz. My eternal thanks to Kalika999 who bid on me. The prompt was Wade and Peter B. meeting in an online gaming situation and becoming close. I know I'm a day late on the deadline but I really hope you enjoy it! Happy New Year everyone!

Peter attempted to wipe the grease from his pizza onto his sweatpants so that he didn’t get it on the controller as he attempted to log in. The cheese began to ooze over the side and Peter had to do some creative maneuvering to not lose some of the precious, melty goodness. Eating pizza with a plate was for wimps and Aunt May didn’t raise no bitch. He managed to finish the slice off without a hitch and got logged into his account with a minute to spare. 

Since the divorce, Peter had been losing himself in video games and junk food. It helped distract him from the fact that he could literally see MJ’s perfume ad billboard right outside his shitty apartment window. Sometimes it was best just not to look and distract yourself with mindless dumbassery. 

Peter logged into the game, and the moment he turned his headset on, he could already hear shouting. “Get your head out of your boyfriend’s ass Rumlow and shoot those fuckers!” 

“Fuck you, Wade,” Brock growled back. 

“Looks like I missed some excitement,” Peter joked, pulling his best gun from his inventory and arming himself. “I thought we said seven o’clock.” 

“Petey!” Wade cooed excitedly. “Your voice is music to my ears. I logged in a little early and found tweedledee and tweedledumb trying to take down a company just the two of them. I figured I should be oh so generous and give them a hand.” 

“Nobody asked for your help, Wade,” Jack grumbled right at the moment his character died and respawned. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Wade teased, slicing the heads off three bad guys with the katanas he preferred to play with instead of guns. Although he liked guns as well. Wade had more weapons than any of them. Peter was pretty sure Wade spent his free time in the game doing side adventures just to earn money for more weapons. 

X Force was a mercenary game where you were given missions to complete. It could be played either in solo mode or with a group. It was often said that the solo version was nearly impossible to beat as the campaigns were designed mostly to be done by multiple people. Wade was the only person Peter had heard of that did fine on his own, but he liked playing in groups as well, probably for the conversation. Peter appreciated having Wade on his team considering he hadn’t really played video games since Nintendo 64. He had been busy with college and getting his degree in chemical engineering. Then there was the wedding and moving into a new house. The divorce. It hadn’t left a lot of time for fun and games. Peter couldn’t even remember having free time before, but now he seemed to have an abundance of it. That was what happened when you split from your high school sweetheart and almost all your friends are hers, because you were a sad nerd with no people skills and a penchant for sarcasm. 

“Petey-pie, you daydreaming or something? You just got killed like three times in a row,” Wade called over the headset. 

“Hey, how come with us it’s all swearing and rudeness but with him you’re all sweet and nice?” Brock asked bitterly. 

“I just like him better than you, that’s all,” Wade joked, jumping in at the last second and saving Peter from dying a fourth time. 

“Thanks buddy,” Peter said, finally pulling himself out of his thoughts and concentrating on the game. 

“Plus, you two denied my most generous request for a threesome, so I have no reason to be nice to you,” Wade informed them snippily as he chopped the heads off three more guys. 

“You’re in New York and we live in DC, you idiot,” Rollins said, struggling to kill the swarm of guys that had surrounded him. He swapped his pistol for a semi-automatic. 

“Oh, so it’s just a distance thing?” Wade asked, tossing a grenade in Jack’s general direction. Wade cleared his throat and began to sing, “I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more -” 

“I wouldn’t have sex with you if you paid me, Wade,” Brock interjected, rushing over to help Jack. 

“Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to get some good dick,” Wade continued to sing, undeterred by their disinterest. 

“You’re in New York?” Peter asked in surprise. He couldn’t remember their locations coming up before. 

“Washington heights, baby!” Wade crowed, making Peter wince from the noise directly in his ear. “In the heights! Great opportunity to practice my Spanish. Dónde Está la biblioteca?” 

“I’m in Queens,” Peter said with the same sense of pride he always got when he talked about where he’d grown up. After the divorce, he really hadn’t considered going anywhere else. 

“Whoa, so I like, actually have a shot with you?” Wade asked, doing a dramatic gasp for effect. “I might have passed by you in the street and not even known it! Wanna send me some nudes so I can find you next time I’m out and about?” 

“You think I walk around the city naked a lot?” Peter asked in amusement. 

“A hunky Canadian boy can dream,” Wade responded wistfully. 

Peter ignored the heat rising to his cheeks. Wade had successfully made Peter blush every time they played the game together. It was just one of his many talents. “Sorry to disappoint you.” 

“You can make it up to me sometime,” Wade purred, making Peter shiver involuntarily. He really had to stop letting Wade get to him like this. Perhaps it was just a product of being lonely and touch-starved, but it seemed like Wade’s compliments affected Peter more than they previously would have. 

“Can you two stop flirting and focus? We’re getting our asses handed to us!” Brock shouted, making Peter jump a little. Was he flirting as well? He knew Wade was flirting with him, but he hadn’t realized he was flirting back. There was something really wrong with him. 

***

Peter was in the middle of brushing his teeth when his phone started buzzing on the counter next to him. He quickly spat the toothpaste into the sink and slid his finger across the screen to answer it. “Hey MJ.” 

“Peter, do you have the fondue pot?” 

“Fondue pot?” Peter echoed, scratching his head. “Why on Earth would I have it? Think I’m making fondue for one?”

“I can’t find it anywhere!” MJ said frantically. Peter could hear the rustling of her looking through the kitchen cabinets. “My boss and his wife are going to be here in an hour and I’ve got all the ingredients for fondue!” 

“Can’t you just make it in a pot?” 

MJ sighed. “This is why you were never in charge of the cooking.” 

“Hey, I can make a grilled cheese like it’s nobody’s business,” Peter said defensively. He finished rinsing off his toothbrush and put it away in his holder. His mind flashed to the little his and hers toothbrush holder they’d had at their house. Was it possible for a toothbrush to look lonely? 

“Any ideas? I’m desperate.” 

“Look in the top shelf on the pantry,” Peter said with a shrug. “That’s where we usually kept the stuff we rarely used.” 

Peter could hear her footsteps as she crossed the kitchen. He could picture it all so clearly, her dainty feet, her hair up in a messy bun like it always was when she was frustrated and needed it out of the way, her face scrunched up in grim determination. Peter had spent years memorizing every detail about MJ and suddenly all the information was worthless. It was like he had it stored on a floppy disk in his mind, outdated and useless, but he was too scared to throw it away. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Peter,” MJ said with a soft grunt as she pulled the fondue pot down from the top shelf. “So what are you up to? I didn’t interrupt anything important, did I?” 

“No, I was just brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed,” Peter said, flicking off the switch to the bathroom light and padding into his bedroom. 

“Peter, it’s only six-thirty,” MJ said in concern. “Have you even had dinner?” 

“I had Chinese food delivered around four,” Peter answered as he flopped onto his bed. 

“Peter -” 

“I said I was getting into bed,” Peter interrupted her, scrubbing his hand down his face. “I didn’t say I was going to sleep. I don’t do much of that these days.” 

“Are you still talking to Doctor Lieber?”

“Our marriage counselor?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you got him in the divorce.” 

“Peter - “ 

“It’s a joke, MJ. Just a joke.” 

“Not very funny.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s why I went into chemical engineering and not comedy.” 

“Look, I know we’re not exactly on the best of terms right now,” MJ said softly. Peter closed his eyes and ignored the way his heart ached. “But call me if you need anything, okay? I still care about you.” 

“Thanks MJ. Enjoy your fondue.”

“Have a good night.” 

Peter disconnected the call and dropped his phone onto his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else. Well, at least he wasn’t forced to have dinner with MJ’s boss. That would be terrible since that guy was a huge douche. 

Peter groaned and tugged his fingers through his hair. He needed to do something or he was going to end up sobbing like a child for the rest of the night. He went into the living room and turned on his Playstation. He looked through Netflix, but nothing really caught his attention. He watched half an episode of Avatar the Last Airbender, before turning it off. He was scrolling through the menu when he saw X Force. 

He booted it up and planned to try a few solo missions, but he was surprised to find Wade was logged in as well. Peter quickly grabbed his headset and put it on. 

“Sweetums!” Wade said enthusiastically. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Just needed a distraction.” 

“I am  _ very  _ good at that.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“Hey Petey, do you think I should get grindr?” 

“I...don’t know what that is,” Peter confessed, his character following Wade out of an airplane as they skydived into enemy territory. 

“Okay Mr. Rogers, I get it, you’re too pure for this world, plus you’re such an old man,” Wade teased. “It’s a place for men to hook up with other men who are also interested in penis.” 

“Ah,” Peter said, feeling his face get red in embarrassment. “Can’t find anyone the old fashioned way? What happened to going to bars to find someone? Or meeting by chance?” 

“If you saw me, you’d understand.” 

“Looks aren’t everything,” Peter told him confidently. “I mean I used to get funny looks from people when they saw me with my wife.” 

“I noticed that was in past tense. Widower?” 

“Divorced.” 

“Was your wife hot?” 

“She’s a literal model and I’m a chemical engineer. You can guess what we looked like together.” 

“I’m picturing Dexter from Dexter’s Laboratory with Jessica Rabbit.” 

Peter snorted in amusement. “Not that far off, actually.” 

“So how long has it been?” 

“Coming up on a year next month,” Peter said with a deep sigh. Sometimes it still didn’t hit him that he and MJ were done until he would wake up in his crappy apartment and remember. He had just gotten so comfortable with MJ being there. He thought their relationship was stable. 

“You wanna talk about it? Despite what people say, I do when to shut up and listen.” 

Peter chuckled. “Nah, I’m good. I don’t want to bore you with my tragic life story.” 

“Wanna hear mine? I bet it’ll make yours look pretty great in comparison.” 

“You think so?” Peter asked, pausing his game and going into the kitchen. He pulled out the leftover Chinese food from earlier and threw the container in the microwave to heat it up. “By all means.” 

“Oh yeah,” Wade said, groaning as he did what Peter assumed was stretching. “I got that Todoroki back story.” 

“Yeah, don’t get that reference either.” 

“Prince Zuko?” 

“You lost an Agni Kai to your father the fire lord and were banished until you found the Avatar?” Peter asked around a mouthful of Sesame chicken. 

“Oh my god, marry me,” Wade pleaded playfully. “I’m thinking a June wedding.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “If you look like Prince Zuko then I don’t know what Rumlow was talking about with you not being attractive.” 

“I wish my scars were as aesthetically pleasing as that,” Wade said with a sigh. “My shitty father wasn’t all that concerned with it, I guess.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Not your fault.” 

“Well, at least you’ve got a sexy voice. That’s something.” 

“You think it’s sexy?” Wade purred, his voice dropping lower and making Peter’s dick twitch in his underwear. God, he really needed to get a better handle on himself, this was just embarrassing. 

“Shut up, Wade.”

“Hey, give me your number.” 

“Why?” 

“Come on, Petey, let me score them digits.” 

Peter chuckled softly. If there was anyone that was a good distraction, it was definitely Wade. Something about him just put Peter at ease where he felt like he could say dumb things without being ridiculed, probably because Wade said things that were equally as dumb. Besides, Peter wasn’t exactly in the position to be passing up on friends. He gave Wade his number and hoped that he wouldn’t regret it later. 

***

Peter was on his way to work when a text came through. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was from an unknown number. 

_ Petey, it’s Wade. Having a good morning?  _

Peter shoved his bagel in his mouth for easier typing with two hands. 

**On my way to work. What about you?**

_ About to meet up with my first Grindr hook up. If you never hear from me again it’s probably because he turned out to be a murderer. Hopefully the dick is worth it!  _

**It’s 8 in the morning and you’re about to go have sex?**

_ You’ve never had morning sex?  _

**I have but it was usually with my wife who I woke up next to. Not with some random guy I traveled to go have sex with.**

_ You kind of sound like a prude. Unless you’re jealous. Which would be cute as fuck.  _

**In your dreams, Wade.**

Peter put his phone away and chewed thoughtfully on his bagel. Why should he care that Wade was on his way to have sex? If he was jealous of anything it would be the sex in general, seeing as Peter hadn’t had any in over a year. It had nothing to do with Wade at all. Peter was just so pent up that a stiff breeze could probably give him an erection. Peter tore into his bagel a little more savagely than he meant to and a bit of cream cheese fell onto his coat. Peter sighed and used his finger to scoop it up, trying not to spread it around too much. His day was off to a great start. 

***

Peter got into his shitty apartment and slammed the door closed. He clenched and unclenched his fists, attempting to take deep breaths as he did so. He pulled off his shoes and kicked them across the room. 

He had been stewing about the whole Wade thing for the entire fucking day. He didn’t know why Wade had felt the need to inform him he was about to hook up with someone. Was that what friends normally talked about? It’s not like Peter had hooked up with anyone but MJ and he never would have spoken about it with anyone else. He couldn’t remember Harry ever bringing the subject up before either. Maybe he just hadn’t had friends as outgoing as Wade before. 

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Wade’s name popped up and Peter had to tamp down a new wave of annoyance and the slight panic that had started to make his chest feel a little tight. 

“Hi Wade - “ 

“So I’m going to die alone.” 

“Hello to you too,” Peter drawled out, shoving a hot pocket into the microwave and setting the timer. “Why do you think you’re going to die alone?” 

“That fucking twink blocked me on everything!” Wade growled. “I can’t believe I was ghosted!” 

“Maybe you did something he didn’t like?” Peter offered, ignoring how much he didn’t want to be having this conversation with Wade. 

“Oh no, he definitely liked it,” Wade said smugly. “It’s my butterface he didn’t like.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

“I make Freddy Kreuger look like he’s been moisturizing,” Wade shot back bitterly. 

“Then isn’t it better to not be dating someone that shallow?” 

“Says the guy who was literally married to a model.” 

“That doesn’t make me shallow!” Peter said defensively. The microwave beeped so he pulled the hot pocket out, cursing under his breath as it burned his fingers a little. “We were high school sweethearts.” 

“Lame,” Wade said, making a fart noise with his mouth. “Straight people, I swear.” 

“Yeah, not straight,” Peter said, folding the bottom of the little crisping sleeve. 

“You’re not?” 

Peter took a bite out of his hot pocket only to find it cold in the middle. He spit out the chunk in his mouth into the sink. “Fuck!” 

“But Pete, this is so sudden!” 

“Shut up, Wade,” Peter said grumpily. “This sucks.” 

“You know who else sucks…” Wade said suggestively. Peter had no idea what Wade looked like but he could picture him wiggling his eyebrows at that moment. 

“Can’t you think about anything besides sex?” 

“Telling me not to think about sex just makes me think about sex even more,” Wade said with a loud yawn. “It’s like that thing when people tell you not to picture an elephant.” 

“What if someone does tell you to think about sex?” Peter inquired, putting his hot pocket back in the microwave for thirty more seconds. He didn’t even really want it anymore, but he didn’t have anything else in his fridge. 

“Then I would think about sex.” 

“So you’re going to think of sex regardless.” 

“Sounds about right.” 

Peter snorted. “Do you know seahorses mate for life?” 

“Yeah but how long do seahorses even live?” Wade asked, letting out a deep sigh. “I mean sure, if I was only alive for like a decade I could be faithful to someone.” 

“That’s the limit for you?” Peter asked, trying not to think about it too hard. Instead he watched the hot pocket twirl in the microwave. 

“Hey, I’d be happy for a relationship that lasted ten days. My sparkling personality doesn’t exactly make up for these looks.” 

“Your seahorse wouldn’t care about something like that.” 

“Maybe I just need to find myself a blind person,” Wade said, humming thoughtfully. “Worked for that guy in Red Dragon.” 

“Is this your way of telling me that you’re a serial killer?” 

“Why do people always assume that anyone you meet online is a murderer?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because of To Catch a Predator?” 

“Damn you Chris Hansen!” 

Peter chuckled. “Alright, Wade, I’ve got a very exciting Hot Pocket to eat for dinner, so I should probably go.” 

“You don’t have to do that. We could eat together.” 

“You wanna listen to me chew?” 

“Might feel less lonely than eating alone.” 

Peter considered it for a moment. He looked at the hot pocket with a bit taken out of it, the cheese oozing out and having hardened in the corner. He let out a heavy breath. It was just so pathetic that he almost didn’t want to admit it to himself. At least if he was on the phone with Wade, it might feel slightly less sad. 

“Sure, let’s do it.” 

  
  


***

Of all the ways to find out that his ex-wife was dating someone new, Peter never thought it would be at two in the morning, at a gas station, while he was buying a six pack of beer and a bag of Doritios. He was digging some crumpled bills out of his coat when he glanced to the right and saw the magazine rack. He was used to seeing MJ on the covers of magazines because of her profession, but hardly ever in the tabloids. 

MJ was there, looking as beautiful as ever, on the arm of what appeared to be a literal astronaut if that caption was to be believed. Peter’s mouth fell open and he snatched it off the rack. “Son of a bitch.” 

“Hey man, you still owe me six dollars.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Peter grumbled, chucking a few balled up ones onto the counter as he flipped the magazine open. Inside were a bunch of paparazzi photos of MJ and this dude. Peter slammed the magazine shut and put it back with the cover facing in so he didn’t have to see it. But it was just his luck that the back cover was MJ’s perfume ad. 

Peter grabbed his beer and his Doritos and grumbled the entire way home. Sure, it was only three blocks, but he got some good grumbling in. When he arrived back at his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch. He put on Planet Earth and began shoving Doritos into his mouth before washing it down with half a bottle of beer. 

He pulled out his phone to check the time, his mind racing with all the things he didn’t want to think about. There was really only one person he knew of that could help him stop thinking, but it felt like a dick move to call so late. Instead, he sent a quick text just to see if Wade was still awake. If he wasn’t then there would be no harm done. 

**You up?**

Peter watched the screen to see if Wade would read the message or if it would stay as just delivered. He didn’t have to wait long before it changed and the three dots appeared saying Wade was typing back. 

_ Is this a booty call???  _

Peter smiled, his mood having already improved just from that one text. He was about to type a response when his phone began to ring. 

“Hi Wade.” 

“Baby boy, something troubling you?” 

“I am way too old for you to be calling me baby boy,” Peter said with an amused chuckle. 

“You’re my baby, you’re a boy, I think it’s fitting,” Wade said without a hint of irony. 

“Since when am I your baby?” 

“Uh, since you texted me at booty call o’clock and asked me if I was up.” 

Peter grinned. “Is that what the kids are doing these days?” 

“Oh come on, you’re not that old.” 

“I haven’t dated someone new in like twenty years,” Peter confessed with a heavy sigh. “Speaking of, what’s the worst way you can think of to find out your ex-wife is dating someone new?” 

“Ooh, is this like some kind of game?” Wade asked jokingly. “I’d say neither of you had the money to move out and so you came home and found her doing it with the new boy toy.” 

Peter cringed just thinking about it. “Okay so maybe not that awkward, but still as upsetting.”

“What happened?” 

“So remember how I said my ex-wife is a model?” Peter said, scrubbing his hand down his face. “I saw her and her new boyfriend on the cover of a magazine.” 

“No fucking way,” Wade said, gasping loudly. “Your ex is Mary-Jane Parker?” 

“That’s the one.” 

“Holy shitballs.” 

“Yup.” 

“How in the hell did you land a fox like that? Have you been holding out on me? Are you like really good looking and you didn’t tell me?” 

“I’m just a normal guy,” Peter said, leaning back and resting his head on the back of the sofa. “I told you, we were high school sweethearts.” 

“Right, right.”

A silence came over them and for a few moments Peter just listened to the comforting sound of Wade’s breathing. It was nice, being able to just be for a while without having to be funny or smart or anything at all. If Wade found it awkward, he didn’t say anything, didn’t feel the need to fill the silence. 

“Sometimes I miss cuddling more than sex,” Peter finally said, breaking the silence. “Sometimes MJ would even let me be the little spoon.” 

“You like being the little spoon?” 

“Of course,” Peter said with a soft smile. “Who wouldn’t like having someone else’s arms around them? Makes you feel safe.” 

“I prefer to do the holding.” 

“But then your arm that’s under the other person’s body falls asleep.” 

“Small price to pay.” 

Peter finished off his beer and laid down on the couch. He let out a yawn and blinked a few times at the TV, his eyelids suddenly having gotten heavy. “Sounds nice.” 

“You falling asleep on me, baby boy?” 

“No,” Peter said defensively. He let out a longer, louder yawn involuntarily. “Okay, maybe a little. My sleep schedule is shit.” 

“Mine too.” 

“I like talking to you, Wade.” 

“I like talking to you too, Petey.” 

“Maybe one day we can meet and you can be the big spoon for me.” 

“I’d love to,” Wade said quietly, his voice low and soft. Peter smiled to himself for a moment before passing out right there on the couch. 

***

Peter had the weirdest feeling like he was being followed. He was on his way home from work, his hair a mess from constantly messing with it, his tie already undone. He was going to stop at the corner deli for a sandwich because he was too lazy to make something once he got home. It was Friday night and Peter was ready for the weekend. Not that he had much planned other than fusing his ass to the couch the moment he got home and then moving as little as possible. 

He stopped for a moment, pretending that he was looking at something in a store window, glancing behind him without turning his head. He could see a tall dude in a hoodie approaching him. Peter could barely see his face since the hood was so far down. The guy didn’t even pause in his steps and just kept on walking. Peter let out a loud exhale in relief. He stayed for a few more moments to not give himself away, and then he kept on walking. He really needed to stop being so paranoid. It wasn’t like he was anyone worth stalking anyway. 

Peter had never been much of a people watcher before. He figured what other people were up to was their business. But ever since he’d started talking to Wade, Peter had started looking at people a lot more when he was outside. He was constantly curious about if Wade was out there somewhere. Maybe they had even passed each other on the street. 

Sometimes Peter thought about asking Wade to meet up in person. He could always invite Wade over to his place, it wasn’t like he had anything worth stealing anyway if it turned out Wade was a bad guy. However, Peter wasn’t about to offer it if it would make Wade uncomfortable. He knew Wade was self-conscious about his looks and Peter didn’t want to put that pressure on him. Peter was just going to wait until Wade felt comfortable enough to bring it up himself. 

***

Peter was about to say screw Wade feeling comfortable. 

It had been almost two months since Peter had given Wade his number. They talked and texted every day. Peter would often fall asleep to the sound of Wade telling some bizarre story like delivering a baby in the parking lot of a TGI Fridays. Peter wasn’t even sure if half the stories were true, but most of the time Wade would have Peter laughing so hard stuff would come out of his nose.

If this was just about Wade’s scars, didn’t he know that Peter was invested enough to not care about it? It was driving Peter a little bit crazy, to the point where he had been talking to Wade less and less out of his annoyance. That in turn only made him more annoyed that he was behaving like such a brat. What was he, a teenager? It wasn’t his fault though, he hadn’t been in a new relationship since he was a teenager. He had no idea how people did this stuff these days. 

Peter decided he was going to stop being a little bitch and call Wade. Not talking to Wade was more frustrating than talking to him. 

“Sup Pete?” Wade said nonchalantly as he answered the phone. 

“Wade.” 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” 

“Why haven’t we met yet?” 

“Oh.” Wade paused for a moment. The silence seemed deafening and even though it only lasted a few seconds, it seemed to stretch on forever. “Was that something you wanted?” 

“Isn’t that what normal people do?” 

“I don’t really think we count as normal people, baby boy.” 

“Right.”

“I just don’t know if that’s the best idea for us.” 

“Okay.” 

Another silence overcame them. Peter wracked his brain for anything to say. He was about to just start listing all the elements on the periodic table or something, just to kill how absolutely awkward it was.

“You’re disappointed, aren’t you,” Wade asked rhetorically. “Listen, Pete, you’re great -” 

“Oh save it, Wade,” Peter said, banging his head once against the kitchen cabinet in front of him. 

“Hey, how about I make it up to you?” 

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?” 

“I could help you rub one out…” 

“What?” 

“You know, beat the meat? Jerkin’ it? Polishing the banister? Playing a little five on one?” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“ I don’t know, you seem pretty stressed, Pete. When was the last time you gave yourself a hand?” 

“I’m not discussing that with you.” 

“I am  _ very  _ good at dirty talk and I seem to recall you saying my voice was sexy.” 

Peter bit his lip and hated himself for considering it. The truth was Peter often had trouble reaching completion when he masturbated. It was difficult to concentrate and he often found his mind wandering to other things. It was easier with a partner because he could concentrate on them, what they were doing, where to touch to make them feel good, the little noises they made. 

“I -” 

“Don’t say no,” Wade interjected quickly. “I feel like you’re ramping up to say no and you shouldn’t.”

“This feels like crossing a line.” 

“Who cares? I’ll be good to you, Petey. Don’t you worry about a thing. Now go get yourself comfortable, put on some Marvin Gaye or something and prepare yourself.” 

Peter sighed heavily. “Fine. But we are never talking about this ever again.” 

“Are you kidding?” Wade said with a chuckle. “I’m not talking about anything else ever again.” 

“Shut up, Wade.” 

Peter’s footsteps felt heavy as he walked across his apartment and into the bedroom. He laid down on the bed, shucking off his pants and underwar, and stared down at his flaccid cock. He’d never just started masturbating without something stimulating him first and getting him into the mood. It felt weird to get things started on his own without even a little bit of a boner going on. He rucked his shirt up to his chest and spread his legs. He grabbed his earbuds and put them in since this place had thin walls and he didn’t want even the slightest possibility of this being heard by a neighbor. 

“Comfy?” Wade asked softly. 

Peter shivered in response as Wade’s low voice went directly into his ear. “Y-yeah,” he said, wiping the nervous sweat from his brow. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that he was doing this. He let his eyes slip shut as he immersed himself. 

“Okay baby boy, I want you to start by playing with your nipple.” 

“What?” Peter said, his eyes flying open. “Why?” 

“You’ve never played with them before?” 

“Not really.” 

“They sensitive?” 

“How the fuck would I know that?” Peter scoffed indignantly. 

“Oh live a little, Pete,” Wade admonished. “We’re trying new things here.” 

“Are you going to get off to this too?” Peter asked, suddenly growing self-conscious of the fact that he was half naked alone on his bed. 

“You really think I’m going to be able to talk you off and not get horny in the process? Just what kind of iron will do you think I have? I’m not the Pope!” 

“Okay, good. That’s good.” 

“Alrighty Pete, nips, have at them,” Wade insisted. 

Peter made a face as he began to lightly touch his fingertip to the center of his nipple. There was some slight stimulation there but nothing that was enough to get him going. “Okay…” 

“Circle your finger around the edge of your nipple. I want you to do that with the right one while you pinch the other one between your fingers.” 

Peter swallowed thickly as he concentrated on teasing his nipples. It had never been a part of his body that he’d paid much attention to, but he had to admit it felt a little good. His dick was starting to fill a little bit as he listened to Wade breathing in his ear. He pinched his nipple just a bit too hard and hissed from the slight pain. 

“Fuck,” Wade moaned into the phone, making Peter’s hips push off the bed. “I bet you look hot right now, baby boy. You sound hot.” 

“If you’ve got a thing for dad bods then sure.” 

“I’m into all sorts, Petey,” Wade purred into the phone, making another wave of heat roll down Peter’s spine. The man’s voice was seriously dangerous. “Now I want you to play with your dick. Start off with the head. You circumcised?” 

“Yeah, I’m Jewish.” 

“Mazel Tov,” Wade hummed thoughtfully. “Now slowly start to work your way down the shaft, squeezing a little as you get closer to the head.” 

Peter gritted his teeth as he began to follow Wade’s instructions. His breathing grew heavy as the pleasure increased. Just knowing Wade was listening in on the phone had Peter hyper aware of every little thing he did. Every hiccuping breath, the racing of his heart beat, the little noises he would make every time he stroked himself just right. 

“Fuck Petey, you sound so good,” Wade murmured, his own breathing ragged. “I want to know what you’d sound like when it’s me touching you. I want to know how hard you’d come for me.”

“Then you should have come over,” Peter managed to bite out before moaning loudly. “Fuck Wade.”

“I want to fuck you.”

Peter let out a choked out noise of surprise mixed with arousal. He’d let MJ peg him a few times, so he wasn’t new to anal, but he wasn’t about to mention that in the moment. “Wade -” 

“Would you let me, Petey? Would you let me pound that sweet little ass of yours until you couldn’t stand it? I’d treat you so good, baby boy. I’d worship every inch of you, pamper you, make you feel so wanted and loved.” 

“W-Wade,” Peter stammered out, his hips bucking off the bed. “Please!” 

“Please what, Peter?” Wade whispered, making Peter’s eyelids flutter as they became unfocused. All he could think about was how good he felt. “You want my permission to come?” 

Peter let out a whine and stroked himself faster. He was so close that he could taste it. “Please!” 

“Come for me, baby.” 

Peter slammed his free fist against the bed as he was overcome. He stroked himself through his orgasm, his thighs shaking, his jizz landing in thick ropes onto his stomach. He really must have been pent up. “Fuck.” 

Peter managed to catch the tail end of Wade’s orgasm as well, listening as he grunted out Peter’s name in the unmistakable sounds of finishing. Peter put his hand down and sprawled out on the bed like a starfish. His exhaustion went bone deep and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. 

“That was amazing.” 

“Any time, Peter.”

  
  
***

Peter sat with his head in his hands. It had been three days since their impromptu phone sex and Peter still couldn’t belive it had happened. He also had barely spoken to Wade since then. The one time they’d tried having a phone conversation, Peter had quickly found an excuse to end the call. Part of it was that he was unbelievably embarrassed by what had happened and by how much he had enjoyed it. The other problem was that he couldn’t hear Wade’s voice without becoming unbearably horny. 

It made Peter feel dumb and bad at being a person. A man in his late thirties really shouldn’t have been having that kind of problem. Why couldn’t he just talk to his friend like a normal person and not make things so damn awkward? 

Peter dragged his hands down his face with a loud groan. Why was it so difficult to just not be awful at this? How long had it been since he’d felt this kind of rush? This kind of need? He felt like he was going feral. 

His phone began to buzz on the coffee table and Peter gaped at it in horror. His hand was shaking as he reached out and flipped it over so he could see the screen. He wasn’t all that surprised to see Wade’s name flash across it. Peter quickly got up and began pacing his apartment, his eyes drifting to his phone a few times, until it finally stopped ringing. Peter closed his eyes and let himself breathe for the first time in thirty seconds. 

All the air was sucked out of the room again and the screen lit up once more with an alert for a text message. Peter handled his phone like he was on a bomb removal squad, approaching his phone with care, touching it like it might go off at any moment. He’d never done well with this kind of stress.

_Sorry if I made things weird. I do that sometimes. I miss you, Petey._

Peter stared at the message for a long time. Longer than was strictly necessary. He felt like his thoughts were getting all twisted up, the guilt and the pining was all screwing with his head. He just wanted things to be good between him and Wade again. At the end of the day, Wade really was his only friend and had become so important to him. What he was doing was awful, making Wade feel like he had done something wrong. 

But he had no idea how to fix it. 

***

Peter tripped over his own feet and face planted into the snow. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. He could feel the cold and wet seeping into his jeans but he was too drunk to care. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his coat and couldn’t help laughing at how pathetic he was. 

“I’m sorry, May,” Peter said, lifting his arm up and touching Aunt May’s tombstone. “You deserved a more respectful visit than this. I didn’t even bring you flowers. I suck as a nephew.”

Peter sat up and grabbed his shirt right over where his heart was. It felt like his chest hurt all the time now. He hadn’t spoken to Wade in two weeks and the guilt of that had been weighing on him. It felt like the only thing that lessened it was to drink. 

So Peter drank to excess because he didn’t know what else to do. 

He pulled the small bottle of bourbon out of his coat pocket and took a swig. “I miss ya, May. Could really use some of your expert advice right now. Grown ass man can’t even admit that he fell in love with his online gaming buddy. What a loser.” 

Peter sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. He continued talking to Aunt May while he continued to drink his bourbon. It was only when the bottle was gone that Peter realized how much he had drunk. He glanced around but everything looked kind of fuzzy. On top of that, his ass was freezing. 

Peter pulled out his phone and figured he would call himself a cab. There was no way he was getting home like this on his own. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to get them to focus. He saw the name Wade and his drunk brain made a decision that he should call Wade. It sounded like a great idea. Wade was always up at weird times and in that moment Peter just wanted to talk to him more than anything. 

Peter buzzed his lips together as he waited for the call to connect. It felt kind of good even though his lips were becoming chapped. Just how long had he been outside at this point? 

“Peter?” 

Peter frowned. “Since why do you call me Peter?” 

“Are you drunk?”

“No, you’re drunk, stupid Wade.”

“Really? You ghost me for two weeks and then drunk dial me? I gotta be honest, Pete, this kind of sucks.” 

“I know,” Peter said softly before hiccuping. “I’m the worst. Maybe I should just stay here.” 

“Where are you?”

“A graveyard.” 

“What? It’s not for like, Mary Shelley purposes is it?” 

“Huh?” 

“Never mind. Why are you in a graveyard, Petey?” 

“Mm, you called me Petey. Does that mean you forgive me a little?” 

“Answer the question.” 

“My Aunt May. She died today.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Petey.” 

“Not today - today. Today three years ago. Came to visit.” 

“It’s like twelve degrees outside.” 

“I know, I’m cold.” 

Wade sighed heavily. “What graveyard is it?” 

“Mount Judah.” 

“I’m on my way.” 

***

Peter wondered how long it would take him to freeze to death. He thought he had talked to someone about coming to get him but he couldn’t remember. It felt like so long ago. Also he was pretty sure he had thrown up in the snow somewhere, but he had made sure to crawl away from Aunt May’s grave because he didn’t want to be disrespectful. It was lucky he’d found an old pack of gum in his pocket so he could get the taste out of his mouth. 

“Christ, this place is way too big.” 

Peter glanced up and saw a large figure making its way towards him. Peter blinked a few times but he couldn’t clear the blurriness from his eyes. 

“There you are,” a soft voice said as a gloved hand came up and touched Peter’s face. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You’re harder to find than Carmen Sandiego.” 

“Wade,” Peter murmured, slightly in awe. “You came.” 

Peter opened his eyes again and looked up. Wade had his hood pulled up and a scarf covering the bottom half of his face. All Peter could see was eyes - warm, brown eyes. “Hi Petey.” 

Peter scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Wade’s neck. “Wade!” 

“Jesus, you’re freezing. Let’s go.” 

Peter hummed and buried his face against Wade’s neck. It was so warm there that Peter never wanted to leave. He nuzzled his face there and smiled. Wade didn’t hate him, right? If he hated him then he wouldn’t have come all this way. 

“No, I don’t hate you,” Wade said, his hand stroking the back of Peter’s head. Peter realized he must have been talking out loud and blushed. 

“Good,” Peter responded, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn’t say anything else stupid. He kept himself tucked away the entire cab right back to his apartment. He was too drunk to take in much of Wade anyway, all he noticed was that Wade was much more muscular than he had imagined. Maybe it was because of his own doughy frame, but he hadn’t expected Wade to be so in shape. 

Peter ended up getting carried up the stairs to his apartment on Wade’s back. Peter held on tight as they ascended to the second floor. 

“Where are your keys, Pete?” 

Peter groaned and shook his head slightly. “Pocket?” he guessed without a hint of certainty. 

Wade huffed out a breath and began searching through Peter’s pockets, clearly aware that Peter was going to be no help in his drunken state. Peter watched him with as much attention as he could after a bottle of bourbon. If this as the only time he met Wade in person, he wanted to remember as many details as he could. He really wished he hadn’t had so much to drink.

As Wade’s hands slid into his back pockets of his jeans, Peter let out an involuntary moan. He was so touched starved that even that was enough to surprise him. Wade froze and so did Peter, both of them standing like statues, with Wade’s hands still on Peter’s ass. 

“I wasn’t trying to -” Wade said quickly. “I mean obviously I want to -” 

“I know,” Peter said, chuckling softly. He leaned in and kissed Wade through the scarf. “You have nice eyes.” 

“Jesus, baby boy,” Wade said, dropping his head forward so his face was completely hidden under his hood. 

“Hey,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and pulling him in for a hug. “I’m a disaster. I’m divorced and I’m lonely. I’ve never been with a man before and I get so turned on by your voice I couldn’t even talk to you anymore. Don’t want me, okay? If I couldn’t make it work with MJ then I can’t make it work with anybody. So just… I don’t know… find someone else. Fall for someone else.” 

“It’s a little late for that, Petey.” 

Peter opened his mouth to retort and in a split second, faster than Peter could catch it, Wade pulled down his scarf and pressed their lips together. Peter melted right there against his front doorway, his knees going weak, Wade’s tongue warm as it slid against Peter’s. Peter moaned and tried to pull Wade closer only to realize there really wasn’t anywhere left for him to go. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other and Peter felt he was heating from the inside out. 

Wade pulled away first, ducking his head and pulling his scarf back up quickly. “I shouldn’t have done that, sorry.” 

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” 

Peter huffed in annoyance. Once again he was putting all the guilt and blame on Wade. He couldn’t do that to him again. He knew Wade liked to beat himself up enough as it was. “I started it. I kissed you first.” 

“A peck through a scarf is hardly the same thing, Petey.” 

“I really like you, Wade.” 

Wade’s eyes flashed with something Peter couldn’t really place. Maybe it was surprise. “Fuck, baby, that’s really not fair.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Do me a favor?” Wade asked, slipping his hands out of Peter’s pockets and taking a step back. “Tell me sometime when you’re sober.” 

“Sure.” 

Wade cleared his throat and looked away. “Well you’ve been thoroughly searched and no keys.”

“They’re probably inside.” 

“Inside...your apartment? The one that is currently locked?” Wade asked incredulously. “For fuck’s sake, Pete.” 

“I left in a hurry and I’d already had a few beers,” Peter said defensively. 

“So what do we do now?” Wade asked, groaning. He tried the door handle but it was definitely locked. “Should I just break it down or something?” 

“There’s a spare key under the fire extinguisher,” Peter informed him, pointing in the direction. He yawned loudly, suddenly feeling very sleepy. All he wanted was to not be standing up anymore. 

“For the love - “ Wade grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the fire extinguisher. He lifted it up and grabbed the key from under it. He was still muttering to himself as he trudged back and unlocked the door. He grabbed Peter by the arm and hauled him inside. “Where’s the bedroom?” 

“Around the corner,” Peter said, pointing towards his bedroom door. 

Wade dragged Peter over to the bedroom and made quick work of getting Peter out of his jacket and shoes. “You really should take a hot shower to warm up.” 

“Too tired,” Peter said, shaking his head. It was like he could feel all the alcohol squishing around in his brain. “Sleep.” 

Wade rolled his eyes and gently pushed Peter onto the bed so he was sitting on the edge. “Lay down, you dummy. Time to play Sleeping Beauty.”

“Does that make you a Prince?” 

“I’m more like Shrek than Prince Charming.” 

“You don’t look green to me.” 

“Just go to sleep, Petey.” 

Peter laid down and enjoyed the feeling of Wade tucking him in. Peter sighed happily and hugged his pillow. “This is nice. You should stay.” 

“I can’t do that.”

“You promised you’d be the big spoon,” Peter reminded him, pouting a little. 

“Some other time.” 

“Fine then,” Peter said petulantly. “Good night.” 

Wade slipped his fingers gently through Peter’s hair for a moment. It was so soothing that it lulled Peter to sleep. The next thing he knew it was morning and Wade was gone. 

***

From that day on, Peter and Wade seemed to live in some kind of limbo. They both knew they liked each other, they had finally met and kissed. But it felt like neither of them knew what to do about it. Peter was supposed to tell Wade he liked him when he was sober. But it was way too awkward to just bring up out of the blue. They’d gone back to their normal routine of talking and texting every day and there was a lot more flirting than there had been previously. Neither of them had brought up the idea of phone sex again, Peter becuase he was too embarrassed to and Wade was probably worried about scaring Peter off again. 

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t want them to be something more, he just had no idea how to go about it. He was useless when it came to these sorts of things. For all his overt flirting, Wade really wasn’t that aggressive either when it came to this. It felt like neither of them were willing to take that leap of faith. 

It was only a few weeks away from Christmas and Peter was wondering if he should get something for Wade. It wasn’t like he really had anyone else to buy a gift for. But then again, even if he did get Wade a present, how would he even give it to him? He supposed he could use the excuse of the present in order to see Wade again. He wouldn’t even mind if Wade wore his scarf again, if it meant Wade would be comfortable with the meetup. 

Still, that left the problem of what to actually get him. He still wasn’t sure what Wade liked other than video games and junk food. Well, and Peter supposed he could be put on that list as well. But Peter was notoriously bad at gift giving. He had given his Aunt May a scarf like three years in a row. With MJ he always just got her the same beauty products that she used every day. He had never been very creative when it came to gift giving because he was always a little worried about getting it wrong. At least people with kids got freaking Christmas lists so they didn’t mess things up. 

Peter was out window shopping to see if anything struck him as being a good present for Wade. Wade made a joke about unicorns and how they were his favorite. Peter was pretty sure that it was a joke, but sometimes with Wade it was hard to tell. So when he crossed a store and saw a unicorn onesie, Peter wondered if that would be a funny gift for Wade. Before he could talk himself out of it, Peter found himself entering the store. 

  
  


***

Peter woke up on Christmas morning with grit and determination. He took a shower, washed his face and brushed his teeth, changed into his nicest clothes, and prepared himself. He was going to call Wade and get him to agree to meet up. He was going to use everything at his disposal to make this happen. Mostly he was just hoping for a Christmas miracle, or a Hanukkah miracle, but since he didn’t really go to church or temple, it all felt a little hypocritical, but at that point Peter would take what he could get. 

As he stared down at his phone, he practiced what he was going to say in his head. He could do this. He could convince his online-almost-boyfriend to see him on Christmas. They had talked just the night before and Peter had blown it, unable to find a good time to bring it up. Instead they’d debated whether Home Alone or Die Hard was the better Christmas movie and whether John Mcclane or kevin Mcallister would win in a fight. 

Peter inhaled deeply only to let it out in a rush when there was a knock on his door. Caught off guard, Peter walked over to the door to find a familiar hooded figure when he looked through the peephole. “Password?” 

“Ho Ho Ho?” 

Peter chuckled and opened the door. “Hey Santa Claus,” he joked, holding the door open so Wade could enter. Wade was wearing a red hoodie with a red and white scarf around his face. Peter was a little disappointed that Wade still felt the need to cover himself up, but at least he was feeling festive. “I was actually just about to call you. I got you a present.” 

“I got you something too,” Wade said, holding out a wrapped box. It was much bigger than Peter had anticipated, so suddenly Peter was concerned his present might not be adequate. Still, it was better than not giving a gift at all. “Merry Christmas, Petey! Or should I say Happy Hanukkah?” 

“Either is fine,” Peter told him, waving it off. “I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt was Christian and my Uncle was Jewish, so we kind of did both.” 

Peter got his gift from under his meager little tree and the two of them sat down on the sofa together. Peter grinned as the two of them swapped their presents. Wade was watching Peter intently, so Peter figured he would go first. The wrapping paper had little llamas in Christmas hats and it made Peter laugh. He carefully opened it up and then opened the generic box to find an old Nintendo 64 inside. 

“Whoa!” Peter said, lifting it out of the box. There were also two controllers and a bunch of games inside. “This is so cool!” 

“I found a second-hand gaming store and I thought you might like it,” Wade said, the scarf stretching across his cheekbones to make it clear he was smiling. “I remembered you saying that you were really good at Mario Kart.” 

“We should play it then!” Peter said, starting to feel a little excited. Faced with a Christmas all alone or a nice day playing Mario Kart with Wade, this was much better than the Christmas he had expected. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Wade said, starting to pull the tissue paper from the top of his gift bag. Gift wrapping was another thing Peter was not too great at so he usually went the gift bag and tissue paper route. Wade pulled the onesie out of the bag and held it up. Peter didn’t breathe as he waited for Wade’s reaction, not that he was going to get much of one with the scarf in the way. To his surprise and delight, Wade immediately burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Petey.” 

“You’re kind of hard to buy for,” Peter said, scratching his head in embarrassment. 

“This is fucking amazing!” Wade said, holding it up to himself. “I wonder if people will think I’m a Brony. That would be hilarious.” 

“Hey Wade?” Peter said softly, growing as much balls as he could muster. “I kind of want something else for Christmas too.” 

“Hmm, feeling greedy, Pete?” Wade teased, walking his fingers up Peter’s leg. “Hit me.” 

“I want to see your face.” Peter blurted out quickly before he could lose his nerve. “All of it. No scarf, no hood, just you.” 

Wade immediately retracted his hand and any of the playfulness from a moment ago was gone. “Petey -” 

“Please,” Peter said, taking Wade’s hand in his own. “I won’t run away, but I’ll be honest with you, okay? Regardless of what kind of thing you’ve got going on under there, I’m going to stay with you and we’re going to have Christmas together.”

“What about after Christmas?” Wade asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said with a shrug. Wade immediately looked crestfallen, his shoulders hunching. It was impressive that someone that size could make themselves so small. “We should probably go on a date or something. I would think you’d at least let me kiss you for New Year’s.” 

Wade’s face snapped up and he stared at Peter with those expressive eyes of his. Peter couldn’t help wondering if the rest of Wade’s face was just as expressive as his eyes. “Petey -”

“Quit being a wuss and just show me,” Peter said, shoving the onesie out of Wade’s hands and crawling into his lap. Peter touched his fingertips to the top of Wade’s scarf. “May I?” 

Wade swallowed audibly and then nodded. Peter slowly rolled down the scarf, down Wade’s nose and past his lips. It was like getting to unwrap a second gift, and Peter could feel butterflies in his stomach. “Baby boy,” Wade breathed out as Peter pulled the scarf off completely. He then pushed down Wade’s hood and took a moment to take it all in. 

Wade was bald, which didn’t matter much to Peter. Over Wade’s left eye was all mottled skin as if it had been burned, slightly red and discolored. He had a long scar across his nose as if he’d been cut and another from the bottom of his lip down to his chin. There were other lighter white scars across his face that must have been from quite a white ago. 

“I had cancer two years ago,” Wade said, his voice shaking. “That’s why it’s the Mr. Clean look.” 

“Are you still -” Peter asked in concern. 

“I’m in remission,” Wade said, putting his arms around Peter’s waist. “So…it’s some real Phantom of the Opera shit, right? I can put the scarf back on.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Peter murmured, leaning in and nuzzling his face against Wade’s neck. Unlike when he was drunk, this time he was able to do skin on skin. 

“Petey -” 

“Just let me -” 

Peter interrupted himself with the overwhelming need to press his lips against the place where Wade’s throat met his shoulder. He heard Wade do a sharp inhale of breath at the contact. “Okay?” Peter asked, checking in with Wade. 

“I’m fine with anything, sweetums, it’s what you’re comfortable with that matters,” Wade said, his tone joking, but his body stiff. He clearly was worried that Peter was going to change his mind. 

Peter hummed and nibbled gently at the same place. He then pressed more kisses to Wade’s throat, licking up his Adam’s apple, before continuing up to his jawline. Peter could already feel waves of arousal going down his spine and right to his cock. “You can touch me too, Wade.” 

That seemed to be all the permission he needed. Wade pulled off his gloves and Peter didn’t miss the way his hands were scarred as well. Wade pulled Peter’s t-shirt up and began feeling along his spine, like he was memorizing each vertebrae. Peter gasped as the unusual sensation. “Okay, Petey?” 

“I’m good,” Peter murmured, scooting forward and feeling Wade’s erection tenting his sweatpants. Peter wiggled some more until he could grind his ass against Wade’s cock, wanting Wade to feel good. 

“Shit,” Wade hissed, dropping his hands down to Peter’s hips. “Baby, if you don’t stop that I’m going to get carried away.” 

“I don’t want to stop,” Peter said simply, lifting his head up and capturing Wade’s lips. Having been drunk the last time they did this, Peter thought he had been exaggerating how good of a kisser Wade was in his head. It turned out that he hadn’t been exaggerating at all, and Wade was just that good. Peter’s body went limp as he lost himself in the heat of Wade’s mouth pressed against his own. 

Wade gripped Peter and flipped them around, pressing Peter into the sofa. “Stop me if I do something you don’t like, okay?” 

Peter nodded, but he couldn’t think of anything Wade might do that he wouldn’t like. The only thing Peter was nervous about was that he wished he’d worn sexier underwear. It turned out he didn’t even really have to worry about it. Wade rucked up Peter’s shirt and began teasing his nipple with his tongue. Peter groaned and bucked his hips off the couch, seeking some sort of friction. 

“I got you, baby,” Wade cooed, undoing Peter’s jeans and shoving his underwear down so that Peter’s cock sprang free. Peter felt so turned on it was like his whole body was buzzing. It only got worse as Wade kissed his way down Peter’s torso towards his cock. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

Peter licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry. He watched Wade’s tongue poke out from his mouth and begin licking Peter’s erection. “Shit!” Wade’s tongue was incredible, hot and wet, wriggling against Peter’s dick, in what seemed to be the most sensitive places. Peter began mewling, overwhelmed by the sensations after such a long time of having someone do this sort of thing to him. 

Wade yanked Peter’s pants and underwear off in one go and pushed Peter’s legs up towards his chest. Peter grunted from the slight discomfort this position put on his stomach. But then Wade was ducking his head down and Peter could feel warm breath against his hole. “Holy shit!” Peter gasped out as he realized what Wade was about to do. 

The first teasing lick against his hole had Peter spasming. He gripped the edges of the sofa as Wade’s tongue began to work him open. The sounds filling the air was so indecent that it had Peter losing his mind. He could barely see Wade from this position so all he could do was feel and listen. 

“Jesus,” Peter cursed, squeezing his eyes shut tight as Wade began to work his tongue inside. It went deeper than Peter imagined possible and Peter couldn’t control his breathing because of it. “Wade, I can’t -” 

Wade pulled back for a moment and Peter sighed in relief. His cock was already starting to leak all over his stomach, and if Wade hadn’t stopped, then he probably would have come just from that. He peeked one eye open and found Wade sucking on his own fingers. “W-what are you -” 

Peter was cut off by Wade circling one of said fingers against Peter’s hole. Once the digit had slipped in, Wade lowered his mouth down and began to suck on Peter’s cock. 

“Wait!” Peter cried out but it was too late. He was already coming hard, he didn’t even get a chance to warn Wade before his jizz was filling Wade’s mouth. “Fuck.” 

Wade coughed a bit and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Did you swallow it?” Peter asked in shock. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Peter said, covering his hands over his face in embarrassment. 

“Wanted to,” Wade said nonchalantly. “Should we stop there for today?” 

Peter dropped his hands to his sides and used them to prop himself up so he could look at Wade. “Absolutely not. You haven’t even come yet. Just how sucky do you think I am?” 

“I don’t want you to overdo it.” 

“I’m not a virgin,” Peter said defensively. “Not even when it comes to anal, so you better just stop treating me like I’m helpless, got it?” 

“Whoa, Peter Parker, I had no idea you’d be so adventurous,” Wade said with a lopsided grin. Peter smiled in return and was so happy he could finally see Wade’s face. It was much nicer than trying to guess what his expression was. 

“Bedroom?” Peter suggested, not wanting to stain his couch. Not that the couch was that great to begin with, but it was easier to wash some sheets. 

Wade carefully pulled his fingers out of Peter. Peter’s legs were still a little bit shaky, so he had to lean back on Wade for support as they walked to the bedroom door, Wade’s arms around Peter’s middle, pressing sweet little kisses to the nape of Peter’s neck. 

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed with Wade standing between his legs. Peter got to work on divesting Wade of his clothes, wanting to see the rest of him. His arms and abdomen were well defined with muscle but it was his thigh that made Peter’s mouth start watering just a little bit. He glanced up and noticed Wade was blushing just a little under the scrutiny. Peter placed his hands on Wade’s thighs, letting his fingers dig into the muscles there just a little in order to feel them. He then leaned forward and began to lap his tongue against the tip of Wade’s cock. He wasn’t exactly used to the saltiness of it but it wasn’t that unusual. He swirled his tongue around and continued to knead the muscles of Wade’s thighs. 

“Shit, Petey,” Wade moaned, sliding his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You got anything we can use? I’m getting a little impatient here.” 

Peter glanced over at the bedside table and Wade followed his gaze. He leaned over without moving his feet, letting Peter continue his ministrations, and managed to grab a small bottle of lube and a condom. Peter hummed in acknowledgement but instead of pulling away, slipped Wade’s dick deeper into his mouth. Wade hissed and dropped the stuff on the bed, his hand going back to Peter’s hair. Peter didn’t really know what he was doing, but he knew the basic idea of sucking dick, so he kept his teeth out of the way and let his tongue move against the underside. 

“Petey, come on, you’re killing me,” Wade moaned out, taking a step back. Peter wiped his mouth and then scooted back on the bed. “You might want to flip over.” 

Peter followed Wade’s instructions, flipping onto his stomach and bringing his knees up so his ass was in the air. Wade moaned behind him and Peter couldn’t help smiling proudly that he could have such an affect. It had been a long time since he’d felt desirable to someone like this. He wasn’t sure he’d ever really considered himself sexy. In his head he was still that sad nerd from high school who had just happened to live next door to someone who decided he was worthwhile. 

Peter remembered the bizarre feeling of fingers inside his ass all too well. However, he didn’t remember quite so much prostate stimulation when he had done this with MJ. “Fuck, fuck,” Peter gritted out, his cock starting to fill again as Wade’s fingers toyed with his sweet spot. 

“Is it good, baby?” Wade purred, bringing his face down and starting to suck hickeys onto Peter’s cheeks. 

“Y-you know it is, you asshole,” Peter grunted out, his hips moving on their own, sucking Wade’s fingers back in every time he retracted them. 

“Wow, you sure are greedy,” Wade murmured, sinking his teeth into Peter’s ass. Peter cried out and threw his head back, the pain mixing with the pleasure and driving him crazy. If Wade didn’t hurry up then he was going to come again before Wade even got inside him. 

“And you’re possessive,” Peter shot back. “So hurry up!” 

Wade chuckled and eased his fingers out. “You sure you’re ready?” 

“Yes!” Peter growled in frustration. “You were the one who said you were feeling impatient.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you,” Wade said as Peter heard the familiar sound of foil ripping. 

Peter gritted his teeth at the first press of Wade’s cock. The head of Wade’s cock was fairly large and Peter knew it was going to be a lot to take. Wade took it slow, easing it a little and then backing off, then easing in more and doing the same. Peter’s breathing was wrecked by the time Wade was fully seated inside him. Peter had his hands gripped in the sheets, his head turned sideways as he panted into the pillow. 

“I’m going to move,” Wade warned before doing a few experimental thrusts. Peter whined as Wade’s cock brushed maddeningly against his prostate. “God, you feel good.” Wade slowly began to build up a rhythm, his hands on Peter’s hips, the slap of skin on skin sounding almost deafening in Peter’s ears. 

Wade lowered his chest down onto Peter’s back and started nibbling on Peter’s ear. “You okay, baby?” 

All Peter could do was make a choked off noise in response. 

“You sound like you’re dying,” Wade teased, sliding his hand around and beginning to stroke Peter’s cock.

“W-wait!” Peter cried out, his eyes going wide. “N-no! Not yet! Not yet!” Peter could feel the heat pooling in his spine, his balls drawing up in the need to orgasm. 

“I’m not going to last long, baby, you might as well come,” Wade murmured in Peter’s ear. That voice, that damn sexy voice was enough to push Peter over the edge. He groaned out Wade’s name as his release spilled over Wade’s hand and the sheets. Peter buried his face away in the pillow, his whole body shaking, Wade holding still inside him. 

“Was that good?” Wade asked, kissing along Peter’s spine. 

“What are you, an idiot?” Peter bit out. “Shouldn’t it be obvious?” 

Wade laughed and pressed his forehead between Peter’s shoulder blades. “Sometimes I just like a little positive feedback. 

“It was fucking incredible,” Peter moaned out. “Now hurry up and come before I pass out.” 

Wade went back to his punishing pace, pounding into Peter’s ass. His body was a little sensitive from his orgasm but what he wanted more than anything was for Wade to feel good too. He could feel tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming feeling when Wade’s thrusts stuttered and he grunted Peter’s name. 

Wade dropped on top of Peter in a heap as they both struggled to get their breathing under control. Wade carefully pulled out and pitched the condom into the garbage can by the bed. “I think this just officially became my best Christmas,” he panted out in exhaustion. 

Peter laughed and pulled the covers up over them. “How are we going to stop it next year?” he joked as he turned on his side to get comfortable. Just like he promised, Wade positioned himself behind Peter, spooning him with his arm around Peter’s stomach. 

“Probably have to get married or something,” Wade yawned out sleepily. 

“Only if we elope to Vegas or something,” Peter said, letting his eyes drift shut. “I’m not doing another big wedding.” 

“But I’d look stunning in a wedding dress,” Wade pouted, squeezing Peter a little bit tighter. 

“Then wear one in Vegas, I don’t care,” Peter said, turning his face and pressing a kiss to the corner of Wade’s mouth. “I’m not picky about stuff like that.” 

“So you really don’t have a problem with my face?” Wade inquired softly. “I can stay with you?” 

“I like your face,” Peter told him, turning around in Wade’s arms so they were face to face. He pressed their foreheads together so that he could look right into those expressive eyes he’d become so enamored by. “And you’d better be planning on staying with me for a long time. You’re kind of all I’ve got and I don’t want anyone else, so…” 

“Yeah,” Wade said, nodding slightly. “It’ll just be you and me from now on, Petey.” 

“So you better delete Grindr off your phone, got it?” Peter said, poking Wade in the chest 

Wade laughed before kissing Peter deeply. “I deleted that ages ago. Before we even had phone sex.”

“Wait, really?” Peter said in surprise. “You didn’t mention that.” 

“Yeah, well, I kind of thought I was falling in love on my own,” Wade said, gently petting Peter’s hair. 

“You weren’t,” Peter assured him with a soft smile. “Maybe we were both having that kind of seahorse moment.” 

Wade grinned. “We could be seahorses,” he agreed, kissing Peter deeply. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and held on as they continued to kiss. It was so indulgent and sweet. Peter wanted this moment to keep going until he couldn’t remember a time when Wade wasn’t there. Peter fell asleep with the comfortable weight of Wade on top of him, reassuring him throughout the night that he wasn’t alone. 


End file.
